


Video Game Play

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Video Game Play

Angela and Raph one day were playing video games in the common area sitting down on the couch. As they game got more intense they both jammed and pressed the buttons and knobs harder on the controllers until Angela moved onto Raph's lap wiggling around on his nether region that stirred him up and got him turned on big time. He suddenly shut the tv off. Angela was pissed.  
"What the hell was that for Raph? All of my scores gone because I couldn't get to save it......."  
Soon a pair of lips pressed to hers in a rough kiss that suddenly grew more intense turning into making out. Raph wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his plastron as much as he could as he bit her lower lip which caused her to gasp and he shoved his tongue into her mouth exploring all of the unknown territory. Her tongue was caressing over his as they were tongue battling. He soon smirked as he came out on top and they separated for air. Raph started kissing her chin until he made his way down kissing her throat, down to her neck where he locked, kissed and sucked on her neck leaving hickies on her tender skin. Angela started to moan. That turned him on as he moved down and made it to the collar of her shirt. He took her shirt off throwing it across the room as he used one of his sais that was next to him to rip her bra in half exposing her now bare boobs in all their glory. Raph became hypnotized by them as he pinched the right boob, squeezing it in his three fingered hand. He put his mouth on her left nipple, swirling his tongue around the bud, making it harden. He then switched. He kissed done her stomach until he got to the waist band of her pants. He slid her pants off throwing them too across the room. He smirked as he pressed a finger on the outer fabric of her panties as he could see and feel her getting soaked.  
"Getting already wet for me I see babe?" purred Raph.  
He slid her panties off intending to keep those as a sovenuir for later. She was complete naked now. He laid her back down on the couch as he spread her legs open and he rubbed her clit with his thumb as she moaned again. He kissed and licked the outer part of her pussy then shoved his tongue deep into her, licking her inner walls, tasting her juices. Once he was done with that he pulled out his dick as he slowly inserted it into her pussy thrusting slowly at first until he reached her wall. He waited. She nodded telling him it was okay to continue. He down broke through her wall as she cried and screamed with pain. He stroked her cheek gently, whispering sweet things I go her ear until the pain turned into pleasure. She let out another moan as he picked up speed as he gripped her hips and bucked into her, feeling her tight walls closing in around him. He grunted,  
"fuck babe you're so tight."  
"Raph!" she moaned out.  
As he went in deeper and slammed into her harder and faster he groaned,  
"scream my name baby!"  
"Raph!"  
"Louder!"  
"RAPH!!!"  
And with that he rammed into her one last time, reaching his climax and shot his seed into her, sliding his dick out. He collapsed next to her on the couch panting heavily as he brought her closer to him and snuggled with her.  
"I love you Angela," he whispered as he soon fell asleep.


End file.
